Jetlag
HeroesAndVillansRock's Dr. Seuss Beginner Books Video and Disney's Sing Along Songs "Circus Train" Cast: *Black Casey Junior Steam and Tender # 1225 as Itself *Yellow Coach as Themselvses *Yellow Van as Themselvses *White Organ Blue Box and Brown Red Box Flatbed as Themselvses *Green Case Orange Box and Green Box Flatbed as Themselvses *Red-Orange Van as Themselvses *Elephant Car as Themselvses *Red-Orange Wagon Green Wagon and Dark Blue Wagon Flatbed as Themselvses *Flatbed as Themselvses *Green and Orange Stripe Car as Themselvses *Zebra and Camel Car as Themselvses *Monkey and Gorilla Cage Car as Themselvses *Green-Blue Van as Themselvses *Kangaroo Car as Themselvses *Blue Coach as Themselvses *Blue Coach as Themselvses *In the Sack as Themselvses *Giraffe Car as Themselvses *Orange Baggage as Themselvses *Hippo Car as Themselvses *Frieght Car as Themselvses *Blue Box and Red Box Flatbed as Themselvses *Bear Cage Tiger Cage and Hyena Cage Flatbed as Themselvses *Purple Coach as Themselvses *Purple Coach as Themselvses *Ostriches Car as Themselvses *Horse Car as Themselvses *Lion Cage Car as Themselvses *Green Coach as Themselvses *Green Van as Themselvses *Red-Orange Van as Themselvses *Red Caboose as Themselvses *Red Brakevan as Themselvses *Timon as Pumbaa as Themselvses Sing Along Circus Train: #GoodTimes Home Video Elsa / Walt Disney Home Video Dumbo the Baby Elephant / Jetlag & Disney 19 Beginner Books Video intro / Disney's "Sing Along Songs" Theme French #"It's Great to Be an Engine" Thomas and Friends (Japanese) #"Look Out For Mr. Stork" Dumbo (Spanish) #"Yo Ho" Parites of the Caribbean (Spanish) #"Streets Of Gold" Oliver & Company (Finnish) #"Casey Junior" Dumbo (Brazilian Portuguese) #"It's A Small World" Disneyland (Spanish) #"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life For Me)" Pinocchio (Japanese) #"Colonel Hathi's March" The Jungle Book (Japanese) #"Popo The Puppet" On The Riviera (English) #"Higitus Figitus" The Sword in the Stone (Spanish) #"The Mickey Mouse Club March" The Mickey Mouse Club (French) #"I Just Can't Wait To Be King" The Lion King (Norwegian) #"The Merilly Songs" The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (English) #"Old Mac Donald Had A Farm Cha Cha Cha" The Alvin Show (English) #"The Very Best of Friends" Heidi (English) #"Let's Go! Zoo" Dragon Tales (English) #"The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" The Great Mouse Detective (English) #"Carpie Diem" Phineas and Ferb (Croatian) #"The Three Caballeros" The Three Caballeros (German) #"I'm Blue For You (Boo Boo Boo Boo Boo)" A Symposium on Popular Songs (French) # "You Are Human and Animal" The Mickey Mouse Club (Spanish) #"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" Mary Poppins (Dutch) #"Nothing Can Stop Us Now" Disney's The Railways of Crotoonia the Movie #"You've Got A Friend In Me" Toy Story (Spanish) #"The Beautiful Briny Sea" Bedknobs and Broomsticks (German) # "The Balled of Casey Mcphee" Sesame Street (English) #"Prince Ali" Aladdin (Russian) #"You Can Fly" Peter Pan (EU Portuguese) #"Kokokomo" The Muppets (English) #"For the Ffirst Time in Forever" Frozen (Hebrew) #"Oo-De-Lally" Robin Hood (French) #"Riding on a Train" StoryBots (English) #"Friend Like Me" Aladdin (English) #"I Got Dream" Tangled (English) #"Heigh Ho" Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Spanish) #"Everybody Wants To Be A Cat" The Aristocats (Spanish) #"Whistle and I'll Be There" Jetlag Production Little Red Riding Hood (English) #"All in the Golden Afternoon" Alice in Wonderland (Russia) #"Pecos Bill" Melody Time (French) #"Once Upon A December" Anastasia (English) #"I Miss You" Tom and Jerry the Movie (English) #"Pink Elephants on Parade" Dumbo (Spanish) #"Chop Away At My Hearth" Milo Murphy's Law (English) # "Let's All Sing Like Birdies Sing" Disneyland's The Enchanted Tiki Room (English) #"Hakuna Matata" The Lion King (Spanish) #"When I See an Elephant Fly" Dumbo (Dutch) #"There Once Was A Engine Who Ran Away" Thomas and Friends (English) Timon and Pumbaa PSA- You Are What You Eat (1996) #End Credits Disney Sing Aong Songs (Instrumental) and Jetlag & Disney 19 Beginner Books Video Outro Disney Toon Studios / GoodTimes Home Video Closing Live Action and Cartoon Film: *Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus Train Railroad Tracks Gallery: Professor owl.jpg|Disney's "Sing Along Songs" Theme French Polar express.jpg|Black Casey Junioe Steam and Tender as Itself Casey Jr. Yellow Coach..png|"It's Great to Be an Engine" Thomas and Friends (Japanese) Dumbo Yellow Van.jpg|"Look Out For Mr. Stork" Dumbo (Spanish) Here's Casey Jr's first flatcar..jpg|"Yo Ho" Parites of the Caribbean (Spanish) Here's Casey Jr's second flatcar..jpg|"Streets Of Gold" Oliver & Company (Finnish) Post-1625-0-44538300-1313328248 thumb.jpg|"Casey Junior" Dumbo (Brazilian Portuguese) Here's Casey Jr's second boxcar..jpg|"It's A Small World" Disneyland (Spanish) "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life For Me)" Pinocchio (Japanese) Here's Casey Jr's first boxcar..jpg|"Colonel Hathi's March" The Jungle Book (Japanese) Here's Casey Jr's third flatcar..jpg|"Popo The Puppet" On The Riviera (English) Farnsworth's First Coach.png|"Higitus Figitus" The Sword in the Stone (Spanish) Tillie's First Birthday Train Car.png|"The Mickey Mouse Club March" The Mickey Mouse Club (French) The Circus Train Cars as The Freight Cars..png|"I Just Can't Wait To Be King" The Lion King (Norwegian) Hector (TTTE).png|"The Merilly Songs" The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (English) Crimson and Colored MK1..jpg|"Old Mac Donald Had A Farm Cha Cha Cha" The Alvin Show (English) Tootle's First Wagon.png|"The Very Best of Friends" Heidi (English) Here's Casey Jr's third boxcar..jpg|"Let's Go! Zoo" Dragon Tales (English) Three Caballeros Baia Train car.jpg|"The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" The Great Mouse Detective (English) Mk1coach 001.jpg|"Carpie Diem" Phineas and Ferb (Croatian) Red-Orange Van.jpg|"The Three Caballeros" The Three Caballeros (German) "I'm Blue For You (Boo Boo Boo Boo Boo)" A Symposium on Popular Songs (French) Dumbo Blue Coach.jpg|"You Are Human and Animal" The Mickey Mouse Club (Spanish) Tootle's Second Wagon.png|"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" Mary Poppins (Dutch) Tillie's Second Birthday Train Car.png|"Nothing Can Stop Us Now" Disney's The Railways of Crotoonia the Movie No9SeuFdO5itoo5iBLeCuz0mTpVVB.jpg|"You've Got A Friend In Me" Toy Story (Spanish) Casey Jr. Green-Blue Van.jpg|"The Beautiful Briny Sea" Bedknobs and Broomsticks (German) Mail Car..png|"The Balled of Casey Mcphee" Sesame Street (English) The Nightmare Train.png|"Prince Ali" Aladdin (Russian) Jason's Coach.jpg|"You Can Fly" Peter Pan (EU Portuguese) Jason's Boxcar.jpg|"Kokokomo" The Muppets (English) Rusty's Freight Cars and Caboose.png|"Friend Like Me" Aladdin (English) Casey Jr's Orange Baggage Car..png|"For the First Time in Forever" Frozen (Hebrew) The Toyland Express's Blue Coach.png|"Oo-De-Lally" Robin Hood (French) Ivor's Black Coach.png|"Riding on a Train" StoryBots (English) Here's Casey Jr's fourth boxcar..png|"I Got Dream" Tangled (English) "Heigh Ho" Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Spanish) 47480915 teakcarriage.jpg|"Everybody Wants To Be A Cat" The Aristocats (Spanish) Tillie's Fourth Birthday Train Car.png|"Whistle and I'll Be There" Jetlag Production Little Red Riding Hood (English) Tootle's Third Wagon.png|"All in the Golden Afternoon" Alice in Wonderland (Russia) BR Mk2 prototype.jpg|"Pecos Bill" Melody Time (French) Casey Jr. Green Van.jpg|"Once Upon A December" Anastasia (English) ShareFarnsworth's Third Coach.png|"I Miss You" Tom and Jerry the Movie (English) Casey Jr's Green Coach..png|Pink Elephants on Parade" Dumbo (Spanish) Jebediah's Milk Wagons.jpg|"Chop Away At My Hearth" Milo Murphy's Law (English) Tillie's Third Birthday Train Car.png|"Let's All Sing Like Birdies Sing" Disneyland's The Enchanted Tiki Room (English) Rustee Rails Rides Again Two Cage Wagon.jpg|"Hakuna Matata" The Lion King (Spanish) Casey Jr's Red Caboose..jpg|"When I See an Elephant Fly" Dumbo (Dutch) Toad.jpg|"There Once Was A Engine Who Ran Away" Thomas and Friends (English) Timon.jpg|Timon Pumbaa the lion king.png|and Pumbaa as Themselvses Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Disney Sing Along Songs Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof